A Night Without End
by foufymaus
Summary: Isabella Swan traumatized by events on her 16th birthday moves from Phoenix to Forks in an attempt to live a normal teenage life.
1. Prologue: Birthday Surprises

A Night Without End

By: foufymaus

AU/OOC

Disclaimer: I own a scooter, and my cat owns me. Twilight and all recognizable characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. All others are mine.

Rated: M Mature themes, and Loads of Curse words

Summary: Isabella Swan traumatized by events on her 16th birthday moves from Phoenix to Forks in an attempt to live a normal teenage life. Companion Piece to 'An Eternal Sunrise'

Author Note: First of all this story goes out to my tweeters: NinaM86, Vampsessed, KerrieSwan without their support this story would never have been posted anywhere. Thanks listening to me whine, complain, correcting my mistakes, and for the laughter! Oh can't forget my lil brother who observed and help fixed some plot holes.

This is being written at the same time as _'An Eternal Sunrise'_. There will be several different POV shifts during the story, primarily from third to first person. Please forgive me. But it will not switch to different characters POV '_An Eternal Sunrise_' will be Edward POV only, this one is Bella's POV.

Any geographic mistakes are mine simply because I have never traveled to any places mentioned in the series. Along with that disclaimer I am not in a medical field so any medical mistakes are solely mine, and possibly Google.

There will be additional notes at the end of the story.

Thanks

A Night Without End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue: Birthday Surprises.

Phoenix:

Isabella Swan felt the rumble of the powerful machine long before she climbed on top. She eyed the man already seated on the large black motorcycle. Smiling he held out his hand, skipping over, she was giddy with excitement. This was her birthday gift, she was excited, he promised her a ride when she got her drivers license.

Grasping his large warm hand, Bella stepped on the skid plate boosting her body on to the large bike. Immediately she felt the rumble of the Harley between her legs, straddling the bike she settled on to the smooth black leather seats. The man reached in front of him, he gave her his helmet. "Your mother would kill me if you don't wear this."

Boys who first admired the power of the bike quickly focused their attention on the slender girl with thick mahogany hair next seated on it. Her pale skin a stark contrast to the sun kissed skin of the rest of the student body. Her jeans hugged the swell of her hips like a second skin stretching as she sat upon the bike. They watched as her dark blue fitted button up top rise above the waistband of her jeans revealing a tantalizing glimpse of petal soft skin. Her cheeks tinted rose from the excitement, rivaled the sparkle of her chocolate colored eyes.

Smiling, she quickly slid the slightly oversized helmet on to her head, snapping the visor in to place. It covered her entire head leaving only her eyes visible. A twinge of guilt briefly dimmed her happiness. She remembered a promise she once made to her father Charlie when she was ten.

Aside from the two weeks vacation in California, and the occasional birthday and Christmas cards contact with Charlie was sporadic at best. She rarely thought about him, in the back of her mind she knew he would always be part of her life if only on the fringe.

"Ready kiddo?!" Phil yelled over the loud rumble of the bike. Her answered muffled by the thick padding of her helmet she answered him, "Yea! Let's get home and party!"

She wrapped her slender arms around her stepfather; with that last statement her reputation as a party girl was cemented in the minds of the few students close enough to hear. For a brief moment all she wanted was to be reckless and young. A teenager like she was supposed to be.

Gunning the big bike Phil peeled out of the school parking lot, attracting the notice of the students they watched as the shy quiet studious Isabella Swan peel out of the lot like a biker chick. Her laughter could be heard on the wind as they sped out of sight.

Isabella's audience groaned in discomfort as they all rushed away from the unintentional show; each of them quickly trying to figure out how to get to know her before the competition did.

~*~*~*~

Flying down the wide streets of Phoenix, Isabella laughed her entire body felt alive. The wind whispered against her skin, it felt like thousands of bubbles caressing her arms. The rumble of the bike stirred her giddiness. Her cry of joy bubbled out from her chest. Keeping one arm wrapped around Phil she raised her hand and released a loud whoop of happiness.

She briefly thought about how the wind would feel through her hair, how it would feel as it caressed her cheeks. For one second she almost wanted to remove her helmet, but the sensible smart girl knew it would be a mistake.

Bella felt Phil laugh from her exuberant call, "Having fun kid?"

"Yeah" she spoke loudly over the grumble of the bike. "Let's get home before your mom really gets too antsy."

Isabella felt the bike slow; she heard the ticking of the turn signal. Leaning against Phil she took in the moment, the smell of Phil's leather jacket, the warmth of the Phoenix sun against her back and arms. How she vibrated from joy. It would have been perfect if she hadn't felt the niggling bit of guilt from her broken promise.

Instinctively she leaned to the left as Phil proceeded to make the left hand turn to home Isabella heard him curse as she felt his muscles tighten under her grasp. As she glanced up in panic she saw the late model Chevrolet pickup in front of the bike. Isabella gripped Phil tighter and held on.

The world slowed, she felt the bike skid sideways as Phil attempted to not hit the truck dead on. The agonizing crush of pain that flared from her now shattered right leg as it was pinned between the weight of the bike and the truck. She felt the drip of blood and something else against her.

The smell of gasoline filled the air as the truck continued to move forward from the time of impact, it dragged the heavy bike across the concrete creating sparks as the metal dug in to the road.

Her head mercifully protected by the helmet bounced against the side of the truck, the visor snapped off leaving her eyes free to see the horror that was unfolding before her.

She felt bones in along the right side of her body shatter from the force as her body bounced against the truck. She tried to draw in a deep breath as the fumes of the spilled gasoline filled her senses at the exact same time they ignited.

The burning filled her mouth and flowed through her windpipes searing her vocal cords, her hoarse screams filled the air. The flash ignition of the flames flicker through the opening of the helmet searing her eyes, desperate to get away from the pain she frantically pushed against the now stilled movement of the truck.

Her left side now torn open by the road as she and Phil slid along the pavement, the slender skin hugging jeans and the pretty dark blue blouse were no match against the sun heated asphalt, they ripped away as each stone and pebble grated along the petal soft skin, marking her.

The fire once ignited quickly tried to claim its victims; it rolled and boiled against the truck. Reaching toward the now broken Harley motorcycle it quickly engulfed the bike.

The owner of the truck, a man of middle age, looked in stunned horror as he realized his truck was on fire. A passerby quickly pulled him out from the passenger side.

The flames licked at her, igniting the gasoline soaked clothing. Her world now consisted of the fire that consumed her.

Isabella screamed drawing in more of the heated air, screaming, as the darkness moved in pulling her under, swallowing her, taking away the pain. In her ears she heard the muffled cries of Phil as he too fought against the fire that tried to take them.

She vaguely felt hands clasp around her body and pull her away from the horror that had just happened, a distant cry of some one yelling, "Here's a blanket, quick put her out"

The darkness descended in a whirl of pain and the shrill cry of police sirens.

~*~


	2. Chapter 1: Time

~*~

Chapter 1: Time

Time passes slowly; with each drip of Isabella's IV.

Drip

Drip

Drip

With each hiss of the mechanical lung, forcing in life giving oxygen in to her battered body passed the damaged tissue of her lungs, Time passes quickly.

"Doctor her BP is dropping."

"We need to get some pressers in to her"

"Paddles!" a doctor calls out. "Set to 300"

The sound of a small body flailing against a hospital bed filled the room, the tick of the clock, and then the sound of a heart monitor fills the room.

"She's back." A sigh of relief passed through the medical team, "make sure her blood pressure doesn't drop again, and increase the antibiotics. I think an infection is beginning to take hold"

Time does pass.

~*~


	3. Chapter 2: Daddy's Girl

~*~

Chapter 2: Daddy's Girl

1 month later

The darkness surrounding Isabella pulled away from her, each time it would fade away, pain would creep along its edges, and muffled sounds would greet her briefly.

Awareness filtered though the gauze covering her eyes, along with the new found sense of self, pain also made it self known.

Voices whispered, words muffled, Isabella strained to hear their meanings, to come back to the world. As awareness sharpened her world came in to focus.

She immediately panicked when she realized that air was being forced in to her lungs. She tried unsuccessfully to remove the foreign object from her throat and mouth. Her hands immediately tried to reach the tube but couldn't because they were strapped to the bed.

Realizing this, she started making moaning panicked sounds, until large warm hands cupped her cheeks, stroking them softly. She hears her name and the familiar cadence which had chased away many nightmares when she was younger.

"Bella baby, it's Daddy, I'm here, baby." He spoke softly in to her ear, his thick moustache brushing against her ear, "there's a tube in your throat, don't fight it baby. It's helping you to breathe."

He continued his soft soothing sounds, "your eyes are covered in gauze, sweetie." He stroked her cheeks. "Your arms are also covered; your leg is in traction."

Charlie pressed the call button above the hospital bed. "She's awake" he told the voice in the wall, "I think she needs some pain medication."

"I'll send someone down."

"Thank You" Charlie continued to calm his daughter down, he continued to stroke her cheeks, "Bella, hold on, we'll make the pain go away. Renee would be here" He stopped taking a deep breath, for a brief moment he was about to tell her where she was. "Your mother stepped out for a while." He finished quietly.

The nurse came in, she smiled at Charlie, and he nodded his head, "Bells? The nurse is here she's going to give you some medicine." Bella made a sound of distaste she shook her head slightly. Charlie noted that even through all that she's been through she still hated needles.

With a half laugh, "Baby you'll feel better in a second. We'll get through this Bella. Just keep fighting." He said softly.

Charlie nodded at the nurse, she then injected the drug in to her IV port and Charlie watched while his only daughter relaxes as the painkillers pulled her under again.

~*~


	4. Chapter 3: Homecoming

**First of all thank you to all who've stopped by and read this. This is my first fic, I also have a companion piece in the wings for this story. That one is an Edward only POV. I will try and update once a week usually on Fridays.**

~*~

Chapter 3: Homecoming.

Two Months Later:

"Fuck!"

In the dark bedroom daylight had yet to intrude. For Bella she didn't care. Her world had darkened the day the accident had stolen her vision.

Isabella swore as loud as she could. Her voice damaged from the accident only came out as a loud whisper. "Fuck Fuck Fuckity Fuck" Bella hopped on her one 'good' leg as she swung her casted leg away from the offending piece of furniture.

She couldn't even bend down to massage the throbbing toe. Reaching for her crutch she tried to balance on one leg she leaned forward reaching between her bed and the bedside table, to where it lay, a brief wave of dizziness washed over her, she leaned forward almost hitting her head on the corner of her nightstand.

Finally her fingers wrapped around the offending piece of hospital equipment. Sighing she leaned against her bed. Bella's right side ached from still healing ribs; her right arm came out of its cast within the last few days, but having it immobile for a while had atrophied the muscles. It was weaker and still ached when she used her crutch.

She was so tired of being the adult; her mother still mired in the deep depression, and her grief at the death of the love of her life, was probably still in bed. She is always in bed. Never fucking moving only eating what Bella could cook.

She hated instant food. She longed to have the stamina it took to make a proper dinner.

Sighing she knew this was her fault, that because of her decision to break a promise to her father, her mother suffered she lost Phil, and she lost her sight.

She really had to get moving if she wanted to take a shower before heading to the doctor. Standing she put the crutch under her arm putting as little weight as she could on it while using her 'good' leg as a counter balance.

Shuffling forward she opened her dresser drawer; peering in the opened drawer she cursed her vision. The fire that took Phil at the accident also took her voice and vision.

Using her finger tips she pulled out what she thought was an appropriate outfit. Making out the texture of her clothing, Isabella quickly pulled out a long sleeved button up top and a long three tiered peasant skirt and an underwear set.

Since her accident many things have changed, as her world darkened from the injuries her eyes suffered, so had the colors of her clothing; gone from her wardrobe the bright colors of spring, the warm tones of fall, in their place black and grays.

She no longer wore short sleeved shirts. Her arms scarred from both the fire and the road rash. Her body was a mesh of surgical scarring, road rash and burn scarring; her petal soft pale skin now replaced by angry pink scars. By necessity Bella had to wear skirts because almost all of her jeans wouldn't fit over her leg cast.

Bella shuffled slowly down the hall to the tiny bathroom that she had. Closing the door, she set her clothes on the counter. Stripping she settled down on the closed toilet seat. Putting the crutch on the floor, Bella reached behind her she grabbing a large plastic trash bag, opening it she slid her casted leg in to it grabbing a long ribbon that dangled off the towel rack she tied it around the top of the cast. Hopping on one foot she settled on the 'bath seat' turning on the shower. She quickly washed and dressed herself.

Before leaving the steamy room she tossed her night shirt in to the hamper, noting that laundry needed to be done because they almost bounced backed out of the hamper. A tight knot formed in the middle of her chest, fighting back the useless tears she took a deep sigh.

What she wanted was someone to take care of her, to help her while she healed from the injuries. Renee was never the strong type; she was loving, eccentric and harebrained, loosing a husband and now having to deal with an invalid daughter proved too much for her.

Bella made her way to her mother's room, "Mom?" she asked, not receiving a reply she tried louder straining her voice "Mom?!" still nothing so she tapped on the wall finally getting a response. A low muffled moan from under the covers, "I'm heading for out to the doctor's office." Bella said.

"mmm kay" was the reply from the lump on the bed.

As quickly as she could Bella made her way to the stairs, she grasped the railing with her good hand then hopped on her good leg down one step while using the crutch as an anchor on the next step.

It was a slow and painful process with every hop her broken leg throbbed. When she got halfway to bottom she realized that she forgot her pain medication in the upstairs bathroom.

She was about to turn around and go back when once again dizziness over came her. Losing her balance she tumbled down the remaining stairs. Laying there dazed and in pain as her leg bounced off the bottom steps, the tears that threatened her in the bathroom spilled over.

Her life as she knew it in Phoenix was over. She needed help, she needed her parents. Crawling toward the door where she had dropped her backpack she reached in to the front pocket. Pulling out her cell phone she quickly dialed the one person she knew she could count on.

Bella pulled herself in to a sitting position against the front door while the phone rang on the other end. She cradled the phone, against her and waited for him to answer. "Officer Swan." the voice answered in an authoritative manner, taking a deep hitching breath Bella said, "Charlie, can you come get me?"

~*~


	5. Chapter 4: Hello Stranger

Chapter 4: Hello Stranger

One Month Later

Bella woke up; muscles in her back and neck straining from the force of her almost silent scream. Her thick hair stuck to her neck and face, sweat covered her. She kicked against the sheets that had her ensnared.

Panic overwhelmed her, she could still smell the gasoline in her hair, taste the oily aftertaste of burnt skin in her mouth. In her nightmare her sheets became the gauze and bandages that covered the extremely sensitive skin graphs she suffered through.

Eventually the soft ticking of the grandfather clock and the heavy weight of her cast, filtered through her panicked thoughts. Disoriented and dizzy, she finally stopped screaming. Taking in heaving deep hitching breaths she tried to calm her racing heart.

Flopping back upon her pillows, she listened to the sounds of the house. The snores coming from Charlie's room upstairs, the smell of tobacco and gun oil that permeated the room she is temporarily occupying.

She was staying in the tiny room that was half guest room half office. Charlie had set up a temporary bed in his office so she wouldn't have to go up and down stairs. When he first told her where she was staying, he seemed embarrassed. She was grateful just to have someone looking out for her. She remembered when she whispered her thank you; he just nodded and said "I'll just let you get settled in." He courteously set her suitcase on the low dresser drawer and quietly left the room.

Sitting up she pushed the covers off of her, she had things to do today. She listened to the soft drizzle of the rain as it whispered against the roof of the house. It was different than Phoenix; she was taking the offer of being a different person here in this tiny grey town.

In Phoenix the sun, heat and dry air refused to let her heal. Every whisper of the dry desert air against her skin reminded her of long summer evenings when they would sit in the backyard waiting for twilight to descend taking over the scorching days.

Laughter would fill the cooling day as Renee, Phil and Bella would regale each other with stories about their days. They would often cook outside allowing the smell of the barbeque to fill their senses

A couple of traitorous tears slipped past her lashes, she swiped at them angrily. Comparing Forks to Phoenix was like comparing a toy car to a Mercedes. So she moved to the rainy little town, where cool moist breezes replaced the hot dry air of her former home. Where the hot cloudless days were replaced by cool overcast skies, she was at peace with her decisions.

Her only real regret was not being strong enough to take care of her mother. At least Charlie made sure she was taken cared of before leaving Phoenix, he and Renee had a long talk, in the end they had decided that it would be best if she was in a mental health facility for a little while at least until she could function properly again.

Shaking her head lightly she waited for the brief dizzy spell to pass. Sliding out of bed she let her good foot touch the cool hardwood floor. Pushing herself off her makeshift bed she stood balancing on one foot. Her leg was healing quicker while she was in Forks she could put some pressure on it. So hobbling to her dresser she pulled out a clean set of clothes.

Life with Charlie was easier; his longtime friend Billy Black had introduced them to Sue Clearwater. She was hired as a part time house keeper for both of them. Sometimes Bella sensed there maybe something more to their relationship. She didn't like to pry so she accepted whatever they were as whatever they were.

Smiling to herself she was happy for him. Hell she was happy not to match her own clothes again. Sue was a godsend, doing the cooking, cleaning and laundry, Mrs. Clearwater made sure that her clothing were matched and tied in neat bundles that held everything she needed for that day's outfit.

Quickly making her way towards the bathroom she gripped the side rails that Charlie had installed for her. He had made everything too easy for her. Soon she would have to rejoin the normal world again in a walking cast.

Bella ran through her mental calendar, two weeks until Christmas then school the first week of January right after New Years Day. She only had three weeks to prepare for a whole new world. Sue had already helped order Christmas presents over the internet for Charlie and Renee.

Stepping out of the bathroom she heard Charlie stirring upstairs. 'It must be five thirty', Bella thought. Only a few more hours until she could get her cast off. Today will be the first day she can begin to rebuild her life.

Bella heard a thump and then a soft curse. She smiled to herself, her clumsiness definitely was inherited. She settled down on her small bed, she reaching under, her hand searched for the Braille letter cards she had memorized.

Bella heard Charlie coming down the stairs. "Dad?!" she called out; worried that he didn't hear her she tapped the metal frame of her bed. "Charlie?"

"Yes Bells" he answered, automatically her head turned to face his voice. "Don't forget the appointment today." She tried to increase the volume of her voice so he could hear her across the room.

"I won't forget, I'm sure by now your about to gnaw your own leg off with that cast." He answered with a smile in his voice.

"Yea that's about right." She answered, "Alright I'll pick you up at ten and drop you off at the hospital. You can just give me a call when you're ready to leave." Charlie stated.

"Ok" she answered softly, "I'll see you at ten then."

"Yup" was Charlie's answer as he turned to leave for work.

~*~

Several Hours Later:

Bella's leg bounced as she waited for Charlie. She listened as the clock had chimed nine o'clock. Bella had already listened to the class lectures that Forks High School had recorded for her. She was caught up with all her classes and only had to have her homework corrected by her tutor before turning it in to the instructor.

She had worked hard to memorize the letters, even when they told her it may be a possibility to have her sight restored through a corneal transplant. Hope flared painfully bright in her heart; then upon hearing the words of caution that doctors willfully through out the hope was cruelly crushed. Telling her the possible outcome of the surgery she could loose complete vision.

Her world first having been darkened by fire now consisted in the flicker of dark and light. Since the accident her vision had improved as her body continued to heal itself. Instead of the crushing darkness, she had the lightening of black to grays and now smears of colors. The blurry almost impressionistic view of her world was better than what could happen if she made that leap of faith.

Having refused Hope she existed, living day to day in her blurry world. She refused to let Hope crush what was left of her family. She refused to hurt Charlie again.

Bella having made her decision, delved in to her darkened world, she took to her disabilities like a duck to water. She learned Braille as quickly as she could so she could continue her high school education. She learned to tap out her surroundings with her now ever present white tipped cane.

Her cane was her constant companion with the exception of Charlie's house, she memorized her new home; the only differences from when she was younger were the adjustments made for her convenience; the handrails in the hallway, the removal of the floor rugs and her temporary bed.

Having embraced her new world her other senses became more sensitive. She heard Charlie's cruiser coming down the road, before he could turn off the car she was up and hobbling to the door. Picking up her crutches and her messenger bag, Bella slid on a pair of oversized sunglasses as she opened the door. She stepped out in to the cold Forks weather.

"Hey Bells, wait a minute, the steps are icy." Charlie warned as he opened the door to his cruiser, "Dad I can handle this." Bella stubbornly said as she eased herself on to the front steps.

Standing triumphant on the top of the steps, she beamed a quick smile toward Charlie. As Bella began her descent, her foot slipped on the icy steps and she slid down the three small steps, landing on her wrist.

"Bella!" Charlie cried out in panic as he reached her side. "Are you ok?" he asked as he quickly accessed her condition, "Ow" she moaned, she tried to sit up, pain flared up in her wrist as she tried to push herself up right. "I think I may have sprained my wrist."

"Well Bells, it's lucky that we're already on our way to the hospital."

Charlie helped Bella stand on her feet; he carried her crutches in on hand as he allowed her to hobble to the patrol car. After getting settled in the car, Charlie backed out of the driveway.

The drive was quiet until just before they arrived at the emergency room to have her wrist looked at. "You know Bells, there will be periods in your life when you have to relinquish control and ask for help from those who love you." He said quietly before opening the driver side door.

Bella fought back stinging tears, "Come on lets get you inside." As he slipped out of the cruiser, she reached for the handle, as her finger tip graced the cool metal the swirl of icy wind blew through the car. Instead she held out her hand waiting for Charlie's warm grip go grasp her cool fingers as she silently accepted his offered of help.

~*~


	6. Chapter 5: Medical Magic

Chapter 5: Medical Magic

Isabella Swan wasn't a stranger to the emergency department, nor was she a stranger to hospitals in general. They all had the same basic design. A waiting room with uncomfortable plastic chairs, easy to clean floors and out of date magazines. They even smelled the same, of plastics and cleaning supplies. The smell of blood, a hint of rust and salt that very few could smell also lingered in the air.

Even the equipment that they use to treat everyone all looked the same. . While Charlie was in the waiting room finishing up the admitting papers, a nurse had taken her in to the main treatment room. She realized only the faces of the personnel changes, as she waited perched on a paper covered gurney for the doctor of the day. She thought about taking her iPod out of her bag. Brief flashes of the day she was last on a gurney, started running through her mind.

Suddenly it felt like she couldn't breathe, her chest tightened her uninjured hand automatically clenched in to a fist pushing against her breastbone. A burning sensation began building first starting at the back of her neck then radiating down to her shoulders. Bella started rocking back and forth. She needed to get out of there; she wanted to leave but her leg and her lack of familiarity with this emergency room stopped that plan in its tracks.

Suddenly a young doctor opened the curtain, "Isabella Swan?" He inquired politely, already accessing her condition, so entrenched in her own misery she could only nod. "I'm Dr. Cullen." He quickly reached over to the wall turning on the oxygen flow, and reached in to the drawer next the gurney. Quickly pulling out plastic tubing and a nasal cannula he attached the tubing to the wall then placed it on Bella.

"Ok Isabella, what I need you to do is take deep breaths. You're in the middle of a panic attack." He watched as she nodded as she attempted to do as he instructed. "Have you had one before?" again she nodded.

He watched her as her breathing became more normalized, "Would you like some medication to help you?" her head shook in the negative. After a few more moments Bella took deeper breaths, her heart rate slowed, "Isabella? How are you doing" Dr. Cullen asked softly.

"Bella, I liked to be called Bella." She said softly, her voice shook from the remnants of the adrenaline that was still coursing through her veins. She held out her right hand, waiting for him to shake her hand. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen" he said softly, grasping her chilled hand with his cooler one. "Call me Carlisle; I have a feeling that you might be a frequent visitor." He chuckled as he released her from their quick handshake.

Bella not surprised that he had a cold hand, thought that it was part of the doctor's handbook that they all have icy hand. She was more surprised at the hardness, of his fingers, it was like stone. She pointed a finger to herself, "Danger magnet, that's me." She rasped.

She had been forcing the volume of her voice louder so that he could hear her. "Well Bella, you don't have to try and raise your volume with me." He pulled the examination stool toward the gurney, "I have really good hearing." He stage whispered.

"Good, it kind of sucks trying to talk loudly." She smirked, he chuckled at her answer.

"Well what brings the Chief's daughter in today?" he asked, Bella feeling at ease with Dr. Cullen a rarity for her, answered "the Chief did, in his patrol car." She quipped.

"First of all I want this thing off." Bella tapped her cast with her good hand, then she held up her injured wrist, "Then I think I may have sprained this when I left the house this morning."

Dr. Cullen looked at her swollen wrist; he grasped it within his cool hand gently manipulating it. He noted her reaction to the movements. The light flush of her skin drained from her face, the tightening of her lips.

"Lets get a radiograph, but I think it's more than a sprain." He said calmly, "Let me go find a wheelchair and we'll go run that radiograph." Bella heard his shoe squeak against the polished hospital floor, she safely assumed that he had left her corner of the emergency room.

Muttering under her breath, "Be careful of those big words doc, radiographs," she whispered to herself, "who uses that term now days; people might think you know what you're doing."

The annoying rattle of a wheel chair alerted her of his incoming presence, she heard Dr. Cullen coming closer by the slight squeak of his shoes. "Your chariot awaits" he announced with a smile in his tone.

"You know I hate these things." Bella said, "Well after your 'x-ray'" he paused as he put the brakes on her chair "we'll get your wrist sorted out, and then we'll see about the leg."

Bella noticed that he didn't repeat the word 'radiographs' again and intentionally paused after the word x-ray. Suddenly the joke that he had really good hearing wasn't funny anymore. An embarrassing blush tinted her cheeks.

"Hop in." she heard him tap the chair lightly, she heard him turn to acknowledge her dad. "Chief Swan, I've just been making your daughter's acquaintance"

"Call me Charlie, she'll keep you hopping, that's for sure." Charlie answered laughingly. Dr. Cullen and Charlie continued talking to each other. Bella using their conversation as a distraction, made her way toward where she thought the wheelchair was.

Luckily for her the chair he had brought had a dark blue vinyl seat; it was a stark contrast to the blinding white of the hospital floor. She quickly lifted her glasses to judge where it was. Satisfied that it wasn't too far she made her way to the offending medical device and settled in to it.

Charlie noticing that she hadn't requested help was both proud and annoyed that she didn't want to be catered to. "Carlisle, Did Bella mention she slipped on ice this morning? I think she might have tapped the back of her head against the steps."

"No, no she didn't mention that." Carlisle tone of voice cooled slightly as his medical training kicked in. "Bella, head injuries are no laughing matter. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly I don't even feel it anymore." She replied sitting quietly as Dr. Cullen's cool hands slid under her hair feeling for any bumps. "Does this hurt?" he asked quietly.

"Nope." She answered, "Didn't hurt a bit."

"Well it looks like she did not hit her head." Dr. Cullen couldn't quite see her eyes through her glasses. "Bella if you don't mind could you remove your glasses." He pulled over the examination stool over again. Settling down he removed the powerful penlight from his pocket. Bella sighed deeply then slid the glasses up on to the top of her head.

She waited for the brief gasp of shock that inevitable came when they saw her opaque eyes. Neither Bella, nor Charlie saw was the brief flicker of surprise and embarrassment that flashed a split second across Carlisle's features.

Dr. Cullen pointed the penlight in to Bella's eyes he noted the reaction of her pupils beneath her milky cornea. "It looks like your pupils are reacting correctly."

Satisfied with his quick exam, Dr. Cullen stood, "Well Charlie, this is as far as you can go. Bella has to go get an x-ray of her wrist we'll be back in a few minutes."

Charlie nodded, "I'll just be in the waiting room."

Bella waved at her dad, she felt Dr. Cullen grasp the handles of the chair then he turned her around and headed out of the emergency room.

"So Bella, I think we have to update your medical files." Dr. Cullen said as they x-rayed her hand. "Oh yea, I have copies of the files from Phoenix in my bag I was going to give to the physical therapist today."

"Do you mind if I take a look at them?" Dr. Cullen inquired politely, "Sure, hey were you born in the states?" Bella quickly asked.

Her quick turn of conversation surprised Carlisle, "No, I'm originally from England, but I moved here a very long time ago." He replied.

"That's what I thought." She said smiling as she settled back in to the wheelchair; since Forks was a small hospital the X-rays didn't take more than a few minutes. Dr. Cullen glanced at the x-ray right as they came out of the developer. "I'm sorry, Bella, looks like you have a small spiral fracture at the end of your ulna."

He heard her sigh if resignation, "Good news no cast, bad news you'll have to be in a wrist brace for a couple of weeks."

Dr. Cullen put the film in the proper folder so that they could be filed in to her medical records. "Tell me Bella, how you could tell I wasn't from the US?"

"Well, you have a slight accent." She replied, "Remarkable, you could hear it? I've been here for years and you're the only one outside my family who knows that I've immigrated" Dr. Cullen replied.

"Now can we get this thing off my leg?" Bella whined. "Yes let's get that thing off, do you want to keep it?"

"Toss it" she stated, Dr. Cullen looked at the cast, and he noted that there were no signatures or any other signs that indicated that she had friends. He was worried about the well being of this unusual girl. Having made the decision he wanted to try and get Alice to become friends with her. "You and my daughter are the same age." He remarked conversationally.

"You have a teenager?" Bella answered in a shocked manner, "I have five teenagers" Dr. Cullen answered with a smile. "But you don't sound old enough to have teenagers, let alone five of them." She replied.

"They're all adopted." He said, "Our newest son Edward is going though this thing." He leaned down "Piercings" he whispered in a scandalous manner.

Laughter bubbled out of Bella, "Well doc I've been here a month and I haven't met anyone yet. It would be nice to have a friend here" Smiling Dr. Cullen answered "I'll give you Alice's phone number. It'll be good for her to make friends outside of the family. That and I think her brothers would love for her to find a shopping partner."

The look of horror on Bella's face was comical, "Hey doc? I don't do shopping." Laughing he said "Neither does anyone else in my family."

Dr. Cullen pushed her back to her corner. She hopped out of the chair the moment it stopped. Quickly she settled upon the gurney, plopping her leg on the bed. "Have at it Doc." She waved her hand over the cast.

Dr. Cullen couldn't believe that even with a fractured wrist she wasn't asking for pain medication yet. "Why don't I get you some pain meds first, your wrist brace and then we can take it off."

Bella sighed, "I'm on Vicodin for the leg, and I feel no pain right now. There was some residual nerve damage." She shrugged.

"I think I really do need to read your file, Bella." Dr. Cullen said softly, Bella reached over to where her bag was, she pulled out a two inch thick medical file. "This is for the last year." Bella said. She pulled out a smaller file folder, "this one is for between the ages of ten and sixteen."

He placed the files on the bed next to her, standing Dr. Cullen said "I'll go get you a wrist wrap and the saw for the cast."

Forty five minutes later, the cast was finally off and in its place was a strap on walking brace, her wrist also had a brace and for the first time in a long time Bella felt like she was on the road to recovery.

As she and Charlie prepare to leave emergency room, "It was nice to meet you Bella, Charlie." She heard Dr. Cullen's cell phone buzz in his pocket. "I better answer this." He replied sheepishly.

Bella stood up she was a little wobbly on her cast free leg but it felt good to stretch unused muscles, she and Charlie slowly made their way toward the exit.

"Hello? No. you can't go shopping yet, you're going to have to wait." Bella smirked at the conversation Dr. Cullen was having, she knew it must be his daughter Alice.

"Bella" Dr. Cullen came jogging up to them "I almost forgot." He reached in to his pocket pulling out a RX pad; he quickly peeled off the top layer and flipped the sheet of paper over. "Here's Alice's phone number. She'll be expecting your call. I can tell she excited to have a new friend."

Smiling Bella took the paper and slipped it in to the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt. "Thanks I'll make sure to give her a call."

Bella and Charlie walked out of the hospital together, she felt like she was ready to begin a new chapter in her life.

~*~


	7. Chapter 6: Taking Flight

Chapter 6: Taking Flight.

Bella's days blurred, between homework and physical therapy appointments, she was surprised when Charlie broke the companionable silence one evening with his question. "So Bells you think your ready for school?"

Bella's head popped up, her neck protested the quick movement. The sensitive scar tissue that laced up from her collarbone to the bottom of her jaw burned in protest from the sudden movement.

"What?" she asked stunned, Charlie shifted in his recliner his hands fiddling with the newspaper that he was reading. Bella listened to the crinkle of paper as he nervously folded it upon itself.

"Well the holiday is coming up and isn't your first day on Tuesday?" Immediately Bella started counting the days in her head. "Yep, it will be my first official day in the halls of Forks High School" she answered.

"Are you sure you're ready Bells?" he settled the paper on the end table, "We could always wait until the beginning of the next school year." He stated quietly.

From the moment his daughter was born, Charlie's over protective nature extended over his infant daughter. When his wife had left him, he had a hard time in allowing her to leave. Charlie knew Renee wasn't happy in their marriage. The only thing they ever truly agreed upon was Isabella.

Charlie's heart quite literally shattered when Renee moved to Phoenix. He worried about Bella, knowing she had inherited his propensity for clumsiness. He withdrew from her world, allowing her to have a childhood without his somewhat overbearing and overprotective nature.

Charlie wary of feeling too much, had never completely healed from having his heartbroken. He was gruff in nature, quiet by demeanor but loved fiercely. So when Bella called and asked to come back to Forks, he knew he could not say no.

Too wary of the hurt that could be inflicted upon his daughter in the institution called high school; he was reluctant to allow her to leave the relative safety of his home. Charlie desperately wanted her to say no, to allow more time for her to heal from both her emotional scars and her physical disabilities. The mere thought of other student's jostling her in the hallways sent his tender heart in to palpitations.

When Charlie asked Bella if she was ready for school, he knew that the right answer to the rest of the world was, 'yes' but secretly he hoped that she would decline and continue to be homeschooled for the rest of her academic career.

Pausing for a beat, he watched her tilt her head at the question posed, the sound of quiet desperation hidden carefully within his words. She thought about it for the length of a heartbeat then said, "Yeah, I guess I am." She whispered softly.

Once again Charlie's heart tore a little. All he could do was gruffly acknowledge that she was going to face the world without her daddy protecting her. "I'll give you a lift in the morning." He answered. "Best head off to bed now."

With that he picked up his paper again and pretended to read the news.

~*~


	8. Chapter 7: First Steps

**A/N Sorry for the late posting, relatives and the holidays have made my life absolutely insane. Thank You!!! For continuing to read, I promise that within the next two-three chapters' things will pick up! As a reminder this is AU, but not AH. Thanks to all who've R&R it means a whole lot to me. **

Chapter 7: First Steps

Bella stepped out of the house. She could feel Charlie hovering at the bottom of the steps. Determined to not be a victim of her disabilities, she gripped the newly installed railing.

She slowly made her way down the front stoop, taking each step carefully. When she reached the bottom letting out the breath she was holding, her smile triumphant as Bella realized that she did it without help. Charlie could only stand on the sidelines, he was tense his lower lip managed to work its way between his own teeth, in a trait that Bella had inherited.

He watched with pride as her confidence grew by just making it out of the house without help. "Well Bells, we'd best get going." He said.

Bella held out her hand, "Ok dad, lead the way." Charlie huffed in to his moustache; it was as if she knew he needed reassurance. He grasped her slender hand in his own, a brief flash of memory flashed in his mind. _Tiny fingers gripped his pinky with surprising strength. He stared in awe at the tiny bundle that was placed in his arm._

Charlie shook his head lightly, "Ready?" He asked before he started toward the patrol car. "Yea" she half breathed out, Bella's steps never wavered, her other hand held the white cane. She tapped the uneven ground; he could hear her counting the steps under her breath.

Stopping at the side of the passenger car, she pulled her hand from him grasp, automatically feeling for the handle. Charlie was already reaching for the door. Their fingers brushed, "Dad", she sighed exasperated, "I think I need to start doing some things on my own."

Once again Charlie felt a tug on his heart, he realized at that moment that Bella could take on anything that was thrown at her. "Ok Bells." He sighed softly "Let's get you back to school."

The drive from the Swan residence to the school was short. Bella being nervous didn't say much, she fidgeted in her seat. A strange sense of déjà-vu came over her. When she realized why she felt that way she gave a short snort followed by a burst of laughter.

Charlie glanced at her quizzically, wondering if the stress was finally beginning to get to her. "What's so funny Bells?"

Bella settled back in her father's cruiser, taking in a deep breath the scent of the car brought on a rush of memories. "I was just thinking that, it feels like your taking me to kindergarten." She said with a smile.

Charlie smiled at the memory. "Your mom couldn't do it; every time she tried to leave the house she would turn right around and take you back inside." He said with a chuckle, "But you were bound and determined to go. So you called the station and had me come to pick you up."

After turning off the main highway they had arrived at Forks High School, Charlie parked the car in the yellow bus lanes in front of the first building. "Charlie?" Bella asked in a whisper, "Can you describe what it looks like?" she asked quietly.

"We're parked in front of the main office" he started, taking a deep sigh he continued. "To the right side of the door there's a wooden sign saying Forks High School. When you open your door there's a little stone path that is lined with hedges."

Chuckling, Bella murmured "stones, nice" Charlie winced, he could see the difficulties that the tiny path would be for Bella, "There's no railing because the hedges form a natural wall. Once you get to the end of the path there's a small step up in to the main office."

Bella sighed, "Ok I guess this is it." She went to open the cruiser door, "I guess I'll see you after school." She said.

"All you have to do is call Bells." Charlie said, "And if any yahoo's get a little to frisky I'll swing by and throw them in to the think tank." Bella laughed, "I know dad, you've always have been just a phone call away."

Opening the door she slid out in to the cool moist morning, with a quick flip of her wrist she snapped her cane out. Charlie watched as she made her first tentative steps on to the stone pathway, he could see her hesitating briefly as the texture of the pathway changed.

He was ready to leap out of the car as she wavered slightly; he held his breath as she corrected her balance. Charlie could only sit in the still idling car as he was about to reach for the door she balanced on her good foot, turning slightly she raised her hand.

Charlie took a deep breath; he shifted the car in to drive. Thinking back on Bella's first baby steps; Charlie felt the same set of complex emotions on that day as he did when she stepped out of the cruiser.

As he drove to work he fought the urge to turn around and drag her back home. Chuckling, he finally understood why Renee had such a difficult time letting Bella go to kindergarten.

~*~


	9. Chapter 8: The Beginning

**A/N My apologies Christmas Holiday has been insane, sorry for not posting last Friday, and posting late today. No excuses it was me being overwhelmed. This is being sent out unbeta'd so any obviously badly done grammar and such oops… mi bad. Oh on the plus side I've upgraded from Vista to Win7 and from Office 2003 to Office 2007 *whispers one reason why I was behind.* But enough of that on with the show! For being patient my dear readers double posting tonight. thanks**

~*~

Chapter 8: The Beginning

Bella stood outside of the idling patrol car. She took a few deep calming breaths. She could smell the moistened pine trees that probably surrounded the school. She also could smell the exhaust of the car, the dampened earth, in the distance she could hear people getting out of cars, the laughter of people as they all headed toward the school. The slight warming of her skin signaled a break in the ever present clouds. Today the sun decided to welcome her back to school.

Flicking out her wrist, she heard then felt the cane click in to place. She started up the pathway that Charlie had just described to her; she wavered slightly as she tested the texture of the smooth stones beneath her feet. Pausing briefly she could still hear the smooth idle of the car. She turned; pasting what she hoped was a confident smile on her face, lifted her hand and waved Charlie off.

Bella heard the shift of the transmission then the car pull away from the curb. She took a deep breath and cautiously took her time walking in to the main office. Smirking to herself as she thought about her day so far, she realized she knew how prisoners felt. First being driven in a police car and now she was standing in front of the school where she would be forced to spend her days as required by law.

The soft thump of her cane against the small step she took a deep breath reaching out she grasped the handle and pulled it open. She used her cane to test the height of the step before proceeding over the threshold in to the overheated office.

It smelled of papers and cleaning supplies, a slight but familiar medicinal smell lingered to her right. Bella figured it was where the nurse's office was. Standing quietly she heard the rustle of papers behind the desk; a hurried voice spoke softly to herself. There was a mechanical sound, what she guessed was a copier chugging away somewhere nearby. The overpowering smell of roses emanated from somewhere behind the desk.

The phone rang startling Bella walked tentatively toward the sound, stopping only when she reached the desk. A harried voice answered the ringing. "Forks High School, Missus Cope speaking." Bella stood quietly at the desk, waiting patiently while Mrs. Cope finished her call.

Trying not to be rude she couldn't help but over hear the conversation in the tiny office. "Hey Sally, how's that order coming along?" she politely inquired, "Yes, there was a reason why we had it on a rush Sal."

Bella heard the scratching of a pen across a pad of paper, "What do you mean the copy paper won't be delivered today?"

"Well I want to see at least a box here by the end of the day." Mrs. Cope said her tone irritated. Bella heard the click of the sound of the receiver as it was set down on to its cradle with more force than necessary.

"Can I help you?" she asked annoyance tinting her voice. Bella taken off guard by her quick switch could only wait as she chastised her. "Miss, I must tell you that it is against school policy for students to wear sunglasses in school."

"I'm Isabella Swan" Bella said. "What Miss? You'll need to speak louder." Rolling her eyes behind her glasses at Mrs. Cope, she tried again "I'm Isabella Swan"

Bella heard the quick gasp, as she realized her faux pas. "If you don't mind I would prefer not to take them off." She said straining her vocal cords. She couldn't keep the slight biting edge out of her tone. Bella knowing that this probably would only be the beginning of her long day correcting people tried not to let her anger bubble over.

"Of course." Was all Mrs. Cope could say, "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She said in a kinder tone filled with pity. Bella's anger simmered below the surface of her calm façade. Bella could hear the shuffle of papers as she searched for her schedule.

Bella reached in to her bag withdrawing a voice recorder, "I don't believe I'll need a map" she said as Mrs. Cope came closer. Bella found the source of the overwhelming scent of roses.

"Yes, I don't believe you'll need it." She said with a nervous chuckle. Bella could only tap her fingers impatiently against the smooth counter. "Well here you go."

Bella could feel the stiff piece of card stock slip under the hand that was resting on the counter. A surge of annoyance bubbled up from beneath her anger; it must have showed on her face when once again Mrs. Cope sounded agitated. "Oh!" she exclaimed in a moment of awareness, Bella felt the schedule slide out from her hands, "Let me read that to you."

With all the control she could muster she nodded her head in agreement, while at the same time setting the voice recorder on the counter. "That would be great." She said through clenched teeth. Mrs. Cope didn't seem to realize was that it took all the restraint that Bella had not to slam her recorder on to the counter top. Instead Bella tapped her cane up and down against the plastic carpet runner. She briefly thought that if she wasn't careful it might cause her to trip.

Mrs. Cope now feeling anxious and nervous about her previous behavior tried to sweeten up the Chief's daughter. She put as much sympathy in her voice, the sweetness that oozed from her was almost as overpowering as the rose scented perfume she was drenched in. Bella tried to keep from gagging from the over powering scent. "Ok, let's see what we have here; your first class will be with Mr. Mason, he teaches the Advanced English."

Quickly glancing at the obviously angry young lady standing before her she added in what she thought was a soothing tone, "I'm sure you'll fit right in, but in case you feel it's a bit overwhelming we can make any changes to your schedule." She chirped. Bella's reined in her emotions enough not to beat Mrs. Cope over the head with her cane, her cheeks flushed in anger.

Obviously unaware of her tremulous state she continued the monologue. "Your next classes will be Government with Mrs. Jefferson, then Trigonometry with Mr. Varner; then Spanish with Senora Goff and then Lunch."

Taking a deep breath she paused, shooting what she thought was a hopeful smile; which quickly wilted at the realization that the girl in front of her couldn't see it. Clearing her throat she continued, her indignation at being scowled at rising slowly. "Well then let's see you have Mr. Banner for Biology; and then Gym with Coach Clap."

Mrs. Cope stopped; she tapped her pencil on the counter. "Well I don't know how the Coach is going to handle you." She said absentmindedly, Bella couldn't stand the fact that she was talking about her right in front of her, so she snapped, "I'm sure I wouldn't want the Coach to handle me anyway."

Mrs. Cope slapped her pencil on the desk, "Well missy, if you don't straighten up that attitude, you'll be in here with the principal and your father." Smirking Isabella hit pause on the recorder, "What are you going to tell them, that you yelled at a blind girl when she couldn't raise her voice above a whisper, or that you treated her like wallpaper and as you went over her schedule." Bella clicked her recorder back on without her seeing. "Isabella Swan" Mrs. Cope said through clenched teeth, Bella raised her recorder toward Mrs. Cope, "Yes Mrs. Cope" Bella whispered politely, "I'll just go find your student assistant" she said through clenched teeth.

~*~

Bella couldn't stand the horrifically overpowering artificial scent of roses any longer. The room had been too warm, too stifling, so when she felt the sudden rush of fresh air to the left of her instead of behind her, where she originally had entered the room she made her way out the unknown door.

Stepping outside the small office Bella swung her cane in a small arc around her; a small ping to her right announced that there was something near her. The vibrations resonated up to her arm; she hit it again, feeling the strength of her obstacle. Looking down she saw a vague blur of yellow against grey. Reaching over she felt the backing of a bench, then back down making sure there was nothing in her way she cautiously placed her weight upon it.

Holding her breath, she waited for it to either fall, or to hold her. Bella sat outside the main office on the plastic coated metallic bench that could have been better used as a torture device.

Sitting outside the air was fresh, warm. The underlying scent of the woods that bordered the school sweetened the air. She greedily inhaled, absorbing her new surroundings before trying to figure out what was around her.

With a small sigh of relief she relaxed her posture. She heard the laughter of her new classmates before her. Closing her eyes she allowed the anger that built so quickly in front of Mrs. Cope to flow out of her. Taking deep calming breaths she willed herself to relax, concentrating in individual muscles Bella systematically tightened and relaxed each major muscle group, while she waited for her babysitter.

She knew it was necessary to have someone help her around school, at least for the first week or so. But she absolutely hated to have to depend on a stranger. It meant that she would have to give up what little control that she had in her life.

Bella was startled out of her meditative state by the shrill scream of the school bell. The tension that had flowed out of her came rushing back like an ocean wave in front of a storm. Rolling her shoulders Bella reined in her emotions. Standing she turned to enter the door that she had recently made her escape, she was ready to do battle with Mrs. Cope.

Annoyed she realized that she was going to be late for her first day of classes. Taking a deep sigh she reached for the door handle that would lead her back in to the horrible little office.

Grasping the handle of the door she just exited, it swung out toward her, the edge hitting her smack dab in the middle of her forehead. Her sense of balance already off kilter she tumbled backward. Her already darkened world faded away as the back of her skull hit the concrete.


	10. Chapter 9: Rescue & Reprieve

~*~

Chapter 9: Rescue & Reprieve

The world was fuzzy, but gradually the dark gave way to light. There was a throbbing in the back of her head. Bella allowed her mind to take in her current position.

Her mind catalogued every sensation she was feeling. Bella realized she was laying on something hard. Whatever it was it wasn't paper covered by the standard examination table paper, nor was it soft. So immediately that ruled out home or hospital soon the anxious flutter of hands across her cheeks and hands indicated she was nowhere near proper medical facilities.

Her lips grimaced with the pain of her head; she struggled to sit up, fighting a brief wave of dizziness. "Oh!" the fluttering hands tried to keep her down, "You shouldn't get up too fast dear." The overwhelming smell of rose perfume permeated her consciousness. '_Damn'_ she thought as she realized who the fluttering hands were.

Struggling to sit up against the ineffective hands, "I'm fine" Bella bit out. She took a moment to make sure nothing else was hurting, she was thankful that she hadn't reinjured her wrist or leg again. Mrs. Cope couldn't do anything but continue to pat her like a puppy. "Are you sure?" she asked quizzically, Mrs. Cope gripped Bella outstretched hand. "We can call the ambulance or even your dad."

"No!" she half growled, "I'm fine." Bella said pulling herself up. Pushing herself off the cool concrete she forced the wave of dizziness away. The dark spots behind her eyelids flickered briefly in to her limited field of vision.

Stilling her body long enough to fight the brief nausea that bloomed in its wake, she could feel Mrs. Cope hovering, anxious about being the first person in the school to injure the newest member of the school. "Are you sure?" Mrs. Cope asked, "I'm sure your father would not take kindly about having this 'incident' swept under the rug."

Bella scowled at the over perfumed secretary. "No, I don't think he would take it well." She bit out angrily. Mrs. Cope reached down gripping Bella's bicep, "Well let's get you inside, so we can take a look at that bump on your head." She pulled Bella up from the bench with more force than she would normally give a student.

Bella let out a small hiss of pain from under her breath; she knew Mrs. Cope's grip on her bicep would most likely leave small oval shape bruises on her skin.

Bella stumbled against the insistent pull of the secretary, "Can you slow down a little?" she asked, she was fighting against the slight dizziness that still lingered. Her feet trying not to slip on the plastic coated carpet covering, her cane practically useless as it dragged behind her. "Please." She begged, "Can you give me a second?"

It was then the world righted itself and gravity enacted its universal force. She landed on the floor with a small expulsion of air. In her slightly panicky state Mrs. Cope turned, looking bewildered that the student she was trying to help, in wonder.

Bella didn't move from her new position, she allowed her cheek to maintain contact with the cool plastic floor runner. "Oh dear, are you sure you don't want me to call your father." Bella just closed her eyes, forcing herself to take slow deep calming breaths. With her body lying on the floor she could feel the slight vibrations of someone walking purposefully toward the office.

Taking a deep breath she gathered her strength willing herself up off the floor when she felt the cool air swirl in from the open door. She heard the click of the latch and the intake of surprise from the new arrivals.

"Oh My…" Mrs. Cope said softly under her breath, she released Bella's arm and released her arm from her tight grip.

There was a sharp intake of surprise then the room was filled with a voice that was familiar to her. "Bella", the voice simply stated, she allowed herself to relax for a brief moment against the cool plastic. "Carlisle.", she replied with a smirk.

She heard the smile in his tone, "I knew that you would be one of our frequent flyers." He replied, as he gently lifted her up from the floor. Mrs. Cope fluttering helplessly around her, "Mrs. Cope, why don't you go and let the nurse know that we'll be in the infirmary in a moment."

Bella heard the shuffle of Mrs. Cope as she went off on her errand. "So Bella, care to explain?" he asked, just as Bella took a moment to gather her thought as small chime like voice piped up. "Carlisle…"

Bella's head whipped toward the source of the new voice. She was surprised to learn that there was someone else in the room with them. The tell tale sounds that normally marked the presence of another person was absent.

"Oh, sorry," his voice chagrined, "Bella, meet my daughter Alice. Alice this is Bella." Bella felt the tight steel like grip wrap around her, "It's nice to meet you finally." Alice said warmly, "My dad was supposed to give you my phone number, but I think he forgot." She laughed lightly as Bella attempted to return her quick hug.

Bella found her voice, "He didn't actually, I misplaced the paper and seeing how I can't see shit, writing anything down is hit or miss anyway." She offered with a sheepish shrug "Oh well I can fix that, hand me your phone." Bella reached in to her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, she handed it to Alice "There I'm speed dials number eight; you have to _promise_ me that, that number stays between you and me, ok?"

All Bella could do was nod. "Good!" she chirped, "I'm going to run our homework to our teachers. She felt a slight breeze as the door clicked behind her. Reaching up she pushed back a strand of hair that slid across her face.

Carlisle kept his light hold around her waist. Bella took a breath, settling her racing heart. "So doctor what brings you here?" she asked.

He chuckled, "My daughter actually, she insisted on turning in her homework before the family leaves for the hike." Bella smiled, "Daddy's little girl?" she asked with a smile.

They stopped in front of the nurses table, "My children have very persuasive personalities, especially Alice." He paused, "Ok hop up on to the table."

Bella reached behind her, feeling the table, then she hopped on, "So you're a push over?" Bella said with a smirk. "So do you often indulge in your children's whims?"

She felt Carlisle's hand slid under her dark mahogany hair. "Does this hurt?" he watched as she winced, "My children all have a knack for being extremely persuasive."

Bella heard Mrs. Cope reenter the small nurse's office, "Dr. Cullen, is she ok? Or should we call her father and have him pick her up."

She stiffened at the thought of letting her father take another day off from work. She knew that he didn't want to spend the day babysitting her, and she knew she didn't want to be baby sat by Charlie. "I'm fine really, I can't take another day off, and I'll be further behind than what I am already." She offered. Carlisle reached over and gently squeezed her hand, "Mrs. Cope perhaps if you give me a moment."

"Of course Doctor" She said as she left the room, "Bella, if you don't want to go home today, how about you come home with Alice and me. I'm sure she would rather be home than hiking. She's more of an indoor girl." He laughed "she's rather clumsy for such a small person. Hiking is definitely not something she actively enjoys."

Bella sucked in her lower lip; she began to chew lightly on it. "I don't know" she hedged, "I wouldn't want to be a burden." Pushing her hand through her thick hair she tilted her head up. "If Alice is ok with babysitting I wouldn't mind."

Carlisle chuckled lightly under his breath, in a tone that couldn't have been heard by anyone else he said, "I think Alice is extremely excited to have someone outside of the family as a friend. She doesn't have very many people she could call a friend." He lightly squeezed her shoulder, "Now let's see if we can spring you from this joint?"

She heard him leave the room, he spoke with Mrs. Cope. Bella leaned toward the open door, "Is the Chief on the phone?" Mrs. Cope answered with an affirmative sound.

"Hello Chief Swan." Bella rested her chin upon her palm, she had decided not to actively try and listen to the conversation between Carlisle and her dad. "I'm calling about Bella, I'm here at the high school, No, she's fine." She listened as Mrs. Cope's typing slowly stopped. Snickering softly to herself she realized that although she was actively trying not to listen, didn't mean that others we're as courteous.

"Chief, I was wondering if I could ask a favor. My daughter sprained her ankle yesterday in gym. And the rest of the family had hiking on the agenda today." Bella could hear the smile in his tone, "Yes I know. It's lucky that I am a doctor. She's extremely clumsy."

"What I was going to ask is for permission to have Bella come over for the day and keep Alice company. I think that by tomorrow they'll probably be the best of friends, and maybe they'll have a couple of classes together."

"No Charlie, It wouldn't be a problem. In fact I think this may be the perfect solution, I don't have to worry about leaving Alice at home while and Bella can have someone help her out tomorrow."

"Yea that's great, we'll drop her off tonight around five tonight." Bella listened as he softly set the phone on the cradle, suddenly she felt tight steel bands wrap around her waist. Mumbling under her breath, "somebody ought to put a bell on you."

She heard the soft chuckle of Dr. Cullen, "Oh Bella we'll have so much fun!" squealed a chime like voice behind her. Bella startled.

"Now Alice, she's had a rough start, nothing to stressing today." Bella sensed that Carlisle's quiet authority stopped whatever Alice had planned.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Bella felt Carlisle's firm grip wrap around her and eased her off the examination table. Leaning toward Carlisle, she tilted her head up and whispered, "I'm fine really, and you can just drop me off at home."

"Bella, I just promised the Chief of police that I'll personally watch over you, and what about Alice, she's so excited."

With a soft snort Bella mumbled, "That's what I'm afraid of." Dr. Cullen, steadied Bella on her feet before releasing her, "Come on let's get you out of here."

Bella fumbled around for her cane, when she felt the smooth cane slip in to her hand, she nodded quick thanks, and then flicked it out. Carlisle lightly gripped her elbow. He let her go ahead as she stepped in front of him, "after you."

She heard a soft murmur and the jingle of keys. "I'll be right back" chimed Alice. Bella felt the soft breeze as Alice slipped out of the office.

"So Doc, do all your patients get such special treatment?"

~*~

Settled in the front seat of the large black Mercedes, Bella leaned back and listened to Alice chatter on about various subject, fluttering from one topic to another like a butterfly, she would stop only to ask a question, and if she wasn't fast enough to answer would continue with what she thought Bella would have answered.

Every once in a while Carlisle would interject something or chuckle softly at something Alice said. Bella often would smile at how relaxed they both seemed in each other's company, she compared it to her relationship between herself and Charlie.

She listened to the soft purr of the powerful engine, taking in the sweet scent of the air, and the luxurious leather interior. She thought about how if she hadn't decided to live with Renee how her life would be different. She wondered if would have her vision, if her mom would have been left in a mental institution.

Bella chastised herself, she felt the tell tale burn in her eyes signifying that she was on the verge of tears. Pulling up the walls she had in place since the accident she forced herself to listen to the nonstop chatter that Alice continued to provide.

Smiling she tuned in just as she said "Oh, and you are totally a winter palette!" Smiling Bella shook her head, "Alice, I'm not in to the whole shopping, fashion thing. In fact if I can't see it then it really doesn't matter that much to me."

She heard the soft gasp of surprise, from the back seat, and the chuckle from next to her. "Bella! You can't mean that."

Carlisle look in to the rearview mirror, he smirked at the pout Alice had on her face, "Alice, I don't think that pout will work on Bella."

"See what I mean Alice, If I can't see it …" Bella left the statement unfinished with a slight smirk.

She heard the slight huff of annoyance from the back seat, "Bella I think you will be the perfect balance for little Alice." Carlisle said.

"I'm not little."

Snickering Bella felt more relaxed than she had been since before the accident.

~*~


	11. Chapter 10 : Chanciness & Sanctuary

Chapter 10: Chanciness & Sanctuary

The car stopped, it had taken a while to arrive at the Cullen house. Bella reached for the door but before she could, fully open the door, Carlisle was already pulling open the door.

"You're pretty spry for an old guy." Bella said as she stepped out of the car, laughing Carlisle said, "You're only as old as you feel kiddo."

Alice gripped her free arm, leaning in she whispered in to Bella's ear, "Sometime's he's so old fashioned, I wonder what century he was born in."

Smiling, Bella couldn't resist Alice's happy attitude, "I know what you mean. My mom is a hippy at heart." She said softly in her raspy voice.

"Come on let's get inside, so I can show you around."She took Bella's bag from her, "Carlisle?"

Releasing Bella's arm she said, "I know you'll absolutely love mom!"

Alice lead Bella in to the home, She paced herself allowing Bella to count the number of steps it took to get from the Mercedes on to the front porch, then described everything to her like it was routine for her to have a visually impaired person visit their home. "First of all this is a huge house, well some would call it a mansion. But we call it home."

She led Bella up the few steps, "we're on the front porch, there's a chair swing some chairs, and it wraps around the house and is covered for shade." Bella heard the front door open, "Girls I'll set your things in the living room." Carlisle said.

"Well come on, Let me give you a tour of the first floor." Bella gasped, "Just how big is your home?" she asked.

"Oh well it's about three stories, without the basement. Four if you count that." Alice leaned over and in a stage whisper "we really don't count the basement." She laughed.

"Ok Well let's get this show on the road, we're in the foyer, it has a staircase that is straight ahead about twenty feet, and a little to the left, to the right is the passage way that leads to the dining room, and then straight in to the kitchen. There are other rooms here but they're mostly the utilities room and a couple of bedrooms and mom and dad's offices. If you head straight you'll walk straight through to the back yard"

"Both the kitchen and the living room have another exit or rather they opens up to this hallway on the other side of the stairs, there was a door and a couple of walls but Esme really wanted an open floor plan. So she remodeled."

Alice chirped, "If you turn to the left." She felt Alice's cold little hands turn her around. She led her to a room just off to the right of the front door, "This is the living room, it's kind of big… I'd say around fifty feet by sixty with vaulted ceilings and a large glass wall on the southern side."

"Wow it sounds amazing, what are the colors?" Bella asked, "Well let's see mostly light colors, pale like tans, beige taupe, and cocoa type colors, with color accents on the pillow's curtains chairs."

Alice led her in to the large living room, "We have an entertainment center here and also in the family room. Perks of having siblings who don't like to share and who love to play against each other online."

Bella found herself in front of a large sofa, she settled down on the edge but was tempted to lean back and make herself comfortable. "Make yourself comfy, we'll be here all day." Alice said, "Hi Esme!" Bella didn't hear the entrance of who she guessed was Carlisle's wife.

"Come meet Isabella Swan, she just moved here. I kidnapped her from her first day from school." Alice said cheerfully, "I knew she wouldn't have a great day without meeting me so I dragged Carlisle over to make a daring rescue." Esme's melodic laughter immediately calmed her.

She started to stand but was halted by the melodic voice. "Hello Isabella, I'm Esme Carlisle's wife and mom to Alice and the rest of the crew."

Bella felt the space next to her sink as Esme sat next to her and gave her a quick hug. Esme's perfume filled the space; it was sweet and had a small bit of spice. Bella felt herself relaxing in her presence. Usually when meeting new people her nerves would send her in to an anxiety attack. But with the Cullen's she immediately felt at ease. "Don't mind Alice, she has Carlisle wrapped around her tiny fingers, it drives her brothers crazy." She heard Alice murmur something to someone else in the room.

"You can call me Bella. I think the only people who call me Isabella are mom and dad and only when I'm in trouble." Bella laughed lightly, "I don't mind hanging out with Alice, and I'm happy to have a made a new friend here."

"Bella, I really do wish I could stay and get to know you better but the rest of the kids are expecting us. I'm really glad that you could keep stay with Alice while we're out for the day." Esme gently grasped Bella's hand and squeezed it.

"Alright girls, there are sandwiches and drinks in the fridge if you get hungry. We should be home around four thirty; the kids are planning to stay out a little longer." Esme gave her another quick hug, before standing,

"It was nice to meet you, Bella." She leaned down and in a whisper, "don't let Alice force you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. At least her power pout doesn't work on you." Bella smirked, "Carlisle told you right?"

Laughing, "I can see why Carlisle was so eager to introduce you to Alice. You're very perceptive."

Bella heard the soft confident footsteps of Carlisle, "Are you ready dear?" he asked, with another gentle touch on her shoulder she said, "I'll see you later." With a light breeze and a whisper of fabric Esme left the room.

"So Bella, what do you want to do." Alice asked hesitantly, "We could watch movies or we could continue with the rest of the tour..." Her voice trailed off.

Bella smiled at the girl in front of her. "Well first of all let's get to know each other a little more." She laughed lightly, "I only know you as Dr. Cullen's daughter who loves to shop."

"Yep that's me and he spoils me rotten." She chirped, laughing Bella just said "I don't shop often I hate malls and I refuse to stay in a store longer than thirty minutes." Bella sensed the frown from across the couch. "I think", she said softly, "Maybe we can work out a compromise."

Bella found herself holding a bundle of energy, "I knew we'd be the best of friends" said the small figure in her arms. "uh… Alice can't...breathe." with a gasp she felt the strong arms of her new friend withdraw. "Oops." Alice said sheepishly.

"How about we figure out something to do?" Bella offered Alice clapped her hands together with glee. "No we're not making me over, I like how I'm dressed." Bella stated calmly. Alice calmly took her hand, "We'll get to that eventually, but for now let's break out the nail polish, some popcorn and a movie." she said confidently.

Bella felt the slight breeze as Alice slipped from the room, presumable to grab the items. She only hoped that what ever color Alice had in mind wasn't too wild.


End file.
